


Dosed

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Big Brother Jason Todd, Child Abuse, Drugs, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Parent Bruce Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Underage Prostitution, just a bit, mention of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Jason came back from a mission after hearing about the Rogue's weapons and drugs being taken for the black market use. But when he returns to save Gotham, his past not only came to hurt him but his youngest brother. Jason does his best to bring out his inner Dick Grayson for the time being. It's not the worst thing, to be a big brother.





	Dosed

**Author's Note:**

> Some mention of underage prostitution and non-con touching of a drugged minor in explanation. None of it is graphic and Damian is saved before harm can go any further.
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.

Jason had been gone for nearly a month when he got the call about some major traffickers got ahold of the rogues drugs type of thing that came up in Gotham. The Outlaws didn’t need him immediately, and Tim seemed pretty shaken up for someone who sleeps only two hours a day which causes him to sound bored about the end of the world. So when he came into the cave, after properly greeting Alfred, Tim typed away on the computer while Bruce beat the everloving hell out of a punching bag.

“What pissed him off this time?” Jason asked, “Did Hal call him a vampire again?”

Tim looked at him with one of those looks that told him it was serious, like crowbar level serious. It caused Jason’s stomach to twist in knots when he looked at the screen and saw the phermone’s from Ivy’s stuff on the screen. When messed with, it can cause people to be susceptible to some lustful desire, hazy and confused. When it messes with kids, as shown on the screen, it can cause some weakness for them to act out on instincts that they don’t truly have yet. Ivy, never used it on any of the Robins for fear of what it could do to children. If her pheromones ended up in the hands of Gotham’s human traffickers then-

“We didn’t know who had what yet,” Tim voice broke, “Just that whatever she messed with, Freeze’s gun, Joker’s venom, the scarecrows gloves and tanks were all taken a few nights ago for the black market. Bruce had Damian and I undercover when he got snagged.”

Human traffickers had Damian. That explained the absence of the Demon Brat and Bruce’s anger, “What went down?”

Tim rubbed his eyes, Jason doesn’t think he’s had a night of rest since it went down. Bruce could be heard, still beating that bag from the other side of the cave. It almost sounded feral, “He got dosed, thought he was buying getting close to finding Fries’ Gun. We had a tracker on him and when we found him, we were barely on time to save him. He and the other kids, Jay. God they were a mess. The people around him, the touching and strokes, it wasn’t good. It wasn’t- a guy had him and- I don’t even think Damian knew what he was doing. We barely saved him, Jay.”

“I want names,” Jason demanded, “Then I’m going to go see him.”

And where was Dick? Dick would be worse than Bruce right now if he were around, someone better be upstairs with the kid. Jason remembered his own days on the streets where grabby hands held him down before he could fight off. He was lucky that he was a natural brawler and fast enough to run. Lucky that he could run drugs and had quick sticky fingers to avoid having to do anything else for protection.

“It gets worse,” Tim frowned when he pulled up two old mugshots that made Jason clench his teeth when men that should have gotten life were out. Donnie, the former pimp and ran a small section of the drugs in crime alley popped up, Jason could remember the man beating the hell out of him for being a dollar away from quota and threatening to sell him. Mikey, his best friend, would leer at Jason making snide remarks when the boy came through. He offered food and a warm bed for a night of Jason’s company, tried to convince him to turn tricks on the side because ‘a pretty face is alot less likely to be smacked around if they use it right’. Jason could remember telling Bruce and commissioner Gordon about two weeks in after Bruce observed Jason’s behavior.

“Mikey and Donnie had him,” Jason gritted his teeth. Donnie got off for good behavior and helped Mikey escape about two months ago while Jason had been helping Kori out with something on Tamaran.

“We got a lot of the people there, with Batwoman helping out,” Tim told him, “Bruce said he recognized them. That you would know them. He got this one, but the other got away. Some of the kids had way too much in their systems and we needed to get them out first.”

Mikey, the pervert was put away, but Donnie was still out there.

“Is Dick with him?” Jason asked because someone should be with the kid. The kid who prides himself so much on being untouchable and invulnerable. 

Tim shook his head, “Off world and Damian doesn’t want us to tell him until he gets back. It’s all Dick would think about. Steph went to keep an eye on him while Kate and Bruce covered some of our bases and we dug deeper, but this seems more like a job for-”

“The Red Hood,” Jason agreed. The former crime lord would definitely enjoy this. But right now, Jason Todd had a job to do as a protective older brother. Because god damn, if his monsters thought they could haunt his little brother like they did him, they were dead wrong. He went upstairs to find Damian hunched over in the sunroom where no sun actually shined through. He was covered in dark oil paints.

“Where’s Steph?” Jason asked when he noticed a lack of blonde hair. Damian didn’t jump a bit, he’d probably used his ninja senses a mile away and figured Jason was coming eventually.

“I sent Fatgirl to go a retrieve me ice cream that one can only find in Bludhaven. She was annoying me,” Damian answered, “Would you like to join her?”

“She’s just worried about you,” Jason snapped, “You don’t have to go all emotionally constipated Batman on us.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Damian snapped, “It’s what he has done to me. He can’t even look at me anymore, I failed him and got caught. I was rash in my decision.”

Oh, so this was also a Bruce problem aswell. Jason walked next to the boy, sat down next to him where the dark painting seemed to be a wolf slaughtering a lamb. Jason isn’t sure he should read too much into that metaphor.

“Those guys that got you use to try and snag me when I was just some scrawny street kid doing odd jobs so the local gangs and dealers wouldn’t beat me to a pulp. You dad- our dad, I guess- wasn’t good about it at first either. He was scared of talking to me about it, I wish he would have asked me more about it,” Jason never opened up this much to the demon brat.

“It was…” Damian stopped painting, “Unpleasant. Even if they didn’t actually attempt to finish.”It wasn’t a sob or completely coming clean, but for Damian, it was a big step. Jason won’t comment on the tremors and shakes he can see going throughout Damian’s body, “I’d never been told things like that. Or touched like that. Even when they weren’t doing anything, it still made me feel like filth. I was frightened when I leaned into it.”

“That was the pheromones, not you, you know that,” Jason assured him. Damian seemed to understand that with an assured nod.

“I do. But I was still frightened for what it may lead to. I just wanted father. Or Grayson. Or even Mother,” Damian frowned, “and when he came-”

Damian broke off there. Jason could guess what happened. Bruce tried more and more everyday, but something like that can put a whole roadblock in things for them. He can imagine Damian scared while Bruce refused to acknowledge him. Bruce most likely refused to acknowledge him because if he did, then all of those guys would be dead. Jason did what he wished people would have done for him when he was little. He took the paints from Damian’s hands and placed them on the ground, Damian didn’t fight or bite at him but let the tremors take over quietly. He clutched slightly at Jason’s leather jacket to calm himself.

“If you tell anyone of this, I’ll-”

“Ruin me, throw my body from the top of a dinosaur-”

“Take a crowbar to your body,” Damian huffed but still held on a little longer. Too many people forget that Damian is tiny for his age, forget that he is a kid. Jason never forgets what can I happen to a kid in Gotham.

“They tried that once, kiddo,” Jason laughed, “You better not be getting snot on my shirt.”

“It’s already covered in blood,” Damian complained, “No one will notice.”

When Jason finally got Damian to calm down and put down the paints just for a moment to try and eat before Alfred figured out that he hadn’t. He got down to where Bruce was ready to go, bloody knuckles gone.

“We’re leaving now, Batwoman has a location on where Ivy’s Pheromones are located,” Bruce said, “He’s there.”

“Good. But change of plans, I’m calling the outlaws and we’re taking care of this,” Jason told him, “Maybe even let Selina and Ivy out for a bit because your dumbass is going to be the good father we all know your barely capable of and take care of your spawn of satan.”

“Jason-”

“No Bruce,” He yelled, “Have you even checked on him or talked to him? Made sure that beyond the medical shit, that he was okay. He thinks he fucked up because you can’t ask a fucking ten year old-”

“He’s eleven.”

“Shut the fuck up, Replacement,” Jason yelled before turning back on their father, “You can’t tell a fucking elementary kid that ‘It’s okay to be scared’ when he almost got fucking-”

“As a father, I almost let that happen. Again. My child was almost hurt in some unimaginable way. I couldn’t look at him because then I’d- I have to make sure the threat is gone.”

“Bruce, get it together. We’re family,” Jason almost cringed at his words, “I got this part.”

He smirked as he raised his gun and walked towards the motorcycle. He called in the Outlaws moments ago, always ready to end some human trafficking scandals. Jason use to fear men like Donnie and Mikey, now he just felt pissed.

“Jason, these men didn’t just hurt Damian,” Bruce yelled, “I also need to know if you will be okay?”

Jason smirked, “I don’t know. I’ll cry on my dad’s shoulder about it tonight.”

And with that, he was off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment make the world go round
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
